prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Divas: South of the Border
WWE Divas: South of the Border is a video release put out by the WWE in 2004. Chapters #Lita #Miss Jackie #Ivory #Victoria #Trish Stratus #Nidia #Jacqueline #Sable #Gail Kim #Molly Holly #Stacy Keibler #Dawn Marie #Jazz #Torrie Wilson Extras In the Ring *Paddle on a Pole: Torrie Wilson vs. Nidia - Smackdown, February 20, 2003 *Torrie's Playboy Coming-Out Party - Smackdown, April 3, 2003 *Sable Invitational - Smackdown, April 3, 2003 *Battle Royal for the Women's Championship - RAW, June 30, 2003 *Trish Stratus vs. Gail Kim & Molly - RAW, September 15, 2003 *Bourbon Street Bikini Match - Smackdown, September 4, 2003 *Halloween Fun with Torrie Wilson & Dawn Marie - Smackdown, October 30, 2003 *Steel Cage Match: Lita vs. Victoria - RAW, November 24, 2003 *Bra & Panties Match: Trish Stratus vs. Miss Jackie - RAW, November 24, 2003 *Happy Holidays Match - RAW, December 29, 2003 *Jazz & Molly vs. Lita & Victoria - RAW, January 26, 2004 *Sable is Back - Smackdown *Gail Kim Debuts - RAW *Lita Returns - RAW, September 15, 2003 Outside the Ropes *Torrie Wilson - Confidential, October 4, 2003 *Sable - Confindential, November 22, 2003 *Stacy Kiebler, Confidential, January 3, 2004 *Trish Cam *Ivory Discovers a Superstar Magazine Covers *Stacy Kiebler - Stuff Magazine *Dawn Marie - Divas Magazine *Jacqueline - RAW Magazine *Trish Stratus - babe of the Year *Torie & Sable - Playboy Cover Easter Eggs (Hidden Features) *On the Main menu, Go to EXTRAS, Right Click Twice. You will be treated to Diva Bloopers including swatting flies, messing up lines and other funny moments from the photo shoot.(2:35) *On the Chapters menu, Go to LITA, Left Click Twice. You will hear Lita tell a hilarious story of being attacked by bats. (0:36) *On the Chapters menu, go to MOLLY, Right Click. You will be treated to Molly and Gail Kim playing darts with Trish Stratus' picture. (0:22) *On the Extras menu, go to SABLE INVITATIONAL, Left Click.You will be treated to Sable (from Smackdown, May 22, 2003) telling Tazz that he made the wrong decision in the bikini contest at Judgment Day then proceeds to throw water on him.(2:32) *On the Extras menu, go to STACY KIBBLER OUTSIDE THE RING, Right Click. You will treated to Stone Cold Steve Austin(from RAW, October 20, 2003) Sharing a beer with Stacy Keibler.(1:47) *On the Extras menu, go to STACY KIEBLER MAGAZINE COVER, Right Click. You are treated to the divas trying to pull a funny prank on the WWE Camera Crew when Victoria slipped coming off the bus blowing the prank. (1:14) Gallery Divas South of the Border 1.png Divas South of the Border 2.png Divas South of the Border 3.png Divas South of the Border 4.png Divas South of the Border 5.png Divas South of the Border 6.png Divas South of the Border 7.png Divas South of the Border 8.png Divas South of the Border 9.png Divas South of the Border 10.png Divas South of the Border 11.png Divas South of the Border 12.png Divas South of the Border 13.png Divas South of the Border 14.png Divas South of the Border 15.png Divas South of the Border 16.png Divas South of the Border 17.png Divas South of the Border 18.png Divas South of the Border 19.png Divas South of the Border 20.png Divas South of the Border 21.png Divas South of the Border 22.png Divas South of the Border 23.png Divas South of the Border 24.png Divas South of the Border 25.png Divas South of the Border 26.png Divas South of the Border 27.png Divas South of the Border 28.png Divas South of the Border 29.png Divas South of the Border 30.png Divas South of the Border 31.png Divas South of the Border 32.png Divas South of the Border 33.png Divas South of the Border 34.png Divas South of the Border 35.png Divas South of the Border 36.png Divas South of the Border 37.png Divas South of the Border 38.png Divas South of the Border 39.png Divas South of the Border 40.png Divas South of the Border 41.png Divas South of the Border 42.png Divas South of the Border 43.png Divas South of the Border 44.png Divas South of the Border 45.png Divas South of the Border 46.png Divas South of the Border 47.png Divas South of the Border 48.png Divas South of the Border 49.png Divas South of the Border 50.png Divas South of the Border 51.png Divas South of the Border 52.png Divas South of the Border 53.png Divas South of the Border 54.png Divas South of the Border 55.png Divas South of the Border 56.png Divas South of the Border 57.png Divas South of the Border 58.png Divas South of the Border 59.png Divas South of the Border 60.png Divas South of the Border 61.png Divas South of the Border 62.png Divas South of the Border 63.png Divas South of the Border 64.png Divas South of the Border 65.png Divas South of the Border 66.png Featured Video External links *IMDB Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases